


Starry-Eyed and Out Of Sight

by stpitbull



Series: I'm Really Sorry, Colonel Hsu [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	Starry-Eyed and Out Of Sight

Months of meticulous planning and one meaningful nod from that useful courier set off fireworks in his belly. Picus nodded in return, watching the courier move on past his door, to where he would wait in the shadows by the monorail entrance, where he would sit patient and still until the guard shift change. This was it, the weight of it filling Picus' mind.   
  
The heady thrill of such of lengthy task nearing completion rang out in his blood, propelling him out of Captain Ronald Curtis' office and across the main room. This energy demanded satisfaction. He had been planning on being in the concourse, engaged in conversation with as many nearby soldiers as he could manage. Better to have several alibis.   
  
But now that he considered it, he could do just as well with one really exceptional alibi.   
  
He entered the office, saw Hsu's back, the colonel momentarily so wrapped up in some document or another that it took him a few moments to spare the opening door a glance over his shoulder. When he saw who had entered his even expression melted into something much warmer, much more relaxed. Ronald Curtis was always welcome in his office. Picus closed the door behind him as Hsu turned back to the documents in his hands. "Almost done with these," he said.   
  
Picus came up behind him, hands alighting on his hips and chest pressing against his back. "Take your time, I'll start without you," he said easily, moving his hands across Hsu's hips and placing a trail of kisses into his neck.   
  
Hsu's calm breathing caught and he moaned appreciatively, softly. "Okay, screw it," he sighed, tossing the documents aside and leaning back.   
  
"If only the brass knew how easily corrupted you are," Picus said lightly, moving his hands across Hsu's stomach and nosing at his ear.   
  
"Thank god I  _am_  the brass right now," Hsu chuckled, one hand catching Picus' to interlink their fingers. "And I'm only corruptible by you, you know that."   
  
"Mm, I can hope," Picus purred, lips brushing the shell of Hsu's ear.   
  
Hsu shuddered slightly at the sensation. He was remarkably giving with his tells -- he had given that one to Picus mere seconds into their first hesitant encounter. Made the promises he whispered in the colonel's ear all the more convincing. Profligates were so easily swayed by physical sensation. "I had been worried you'd be upset," Hsu said.   
  
"Mmwhy," Picus' murmured in question, lightly nuzzling at Hsu's jawline.   
  
"Because of our independent contractor," he answered, melting further back into Picus' arms.   
  
"Ah, the redheaded kid," Picus said, resting his chin on Hsu's shoulder, encircling his chest in a practiced move of easy affection. "Yes, he came to see if I had any leads at all. And to act snooty when I didn't."   
  
Hsu winced, his hands naturally drawing up to rest on Picus' arms. "I'm sorry," he said, no real gravity to his words.   
  
"Don't be," Picus said, lowering his voice and moving his lips back to Hsu's neck, listening to the way the colonel's breath hitched. "He's out there running around, doing our jobs for us. Might as well take advantage of the break before he comes back with nothing."

He felt the low chuckle in Hsu's throat against his mouth, felt the man turning in his arms. Took in his soft expression, the warmth in his eyes, met it with its mirror. This was by no means the first person Picus had fooled this way, but it was perhaps his most useful conquest to date. "Off-the-record?" Hsu said, as he always did at some point in their intimate moments.   
  
"When you're with me, it's always off-the-record," Picus completed the ritual, with an affectionate smile. An echo of an exchange that preceded their first night together, when Hsu and Ronald Curtis had become friends, and Hsu expressed some professional frustration, and Ronald Curtis took his mind off of it.   
  
Hsu sighed. "I'd give just about anything get us some  _real_  time together. It feels like we've been saying 'as soon as we get some leave' for ages now." He made a self-deprecating snort. "I know it's selfish to be thinking things like that with how dire everything is, but..."   
  
"We'll get it someday," Picus said, wrapping his arms around Hsu to settle at the small of his back. "And it will be  _fantastic_ . Don't get me wrong, bending you over this desk  _does_  have a certain appeal, but--"   
  
Hsu smiled and jabbed him ineffectually in the ribs. Picus caught his hand and kissed it, a slow, reverent press of lips into his palm, drawing forth a heavy, grateful sigh. He looked at the colonel, taking his face in both his hands and kissing him deeply.   
  
Hsu moaned softly against his lips, looking at him with quiet adoration when he pulled back. Picus effortlessly matched the tenderness in Hsu's eyes, running a thumb over his jawline and watching long, dark lashes fan out over his cheekbones. Hsu leaned in, resting his forehead against Picus' and murmuring, "I know we have to be careful, but... thank you. For these moments. Sometimes I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have you here."   
  
Sometimes, even greater than a frumentarius' most intricate schemes, opportunities just present themselves.   
  
Picus crooked a finger under Hsu's chin, tilting his head up and meeting his pliant lips in a fierce kiss. He allowed his prey to lock its arms around his shoulders, running his own hands down its back. "I think you are long overdue for some R&R," he breathed with a wry smile against Hsu's lips.   
  
Hsu groaned softly as Picus' hands wandered further south, cupping his ass and drawing their bodies even closer, an insistent tongue pushing past his parting lips to brush against his own. "Wait," Hsu gasped after a moment, voice low and rough from arousal. "Wait. The lock on that door is still busted," he nodded his head towards the west door, the one Picus had entered through.   
  
Picus looked at him and grinned. "Well then we'll just have to improvise," he said, taking Hsu by the shoulders and turning him, pushing him back and pressing him against the door. His own body flush against Hsu's, pinning his wrists by his head and kissing him hard.

Hsu always offered his throat so easily. No idea what kind of predator was covering it with lips and tongue and teeth. Hsu would just let his head fall back and groan, letting Picus have his way with him. Letting Ronald Curtis have his way with him. Picus ground against him and he gasped.   
  
Their encounters being relegated as they were to fleeting, fast moments stolen away in the midst of war, they had each mastered the art of optimized intimacy, swift hands tugging armored trousers open, no time to waste, each man reacting with breathless, grateful noises as his cock was released from the restrictive clothing. Picus took them both in hand, Hsu's hips bucking reactively forward at the slick feeling of hard flesh against his own. Much as Picus loved the sight of the colonel submissively on his knees, those pretty lips wrapped around his cock and complete trust in his eyes, their time was too short today. He may have been the only one aware of their schedule, but he needed to abide by it.   
  
Not that Hsu seemed to mind, lower lip caught between his teeth and eyes clenched shut as he tried to bite back his expressive moans, restricting them to strangled sobs deep in his throat, Picus chuckling softly at how quickly undone the colonel was as he rocked forward, fist closed tight around their rigid cocks. He may not have been addled with the same notions of emotional connection that Hsu was, but friction was friction and he easily felt the heat coiling inside him with each thrust, each drag of skin on skin. His free hand tugged at the neck of Hsu's armor and he licked the length of his exposed throat, the salt of sweat bursting against his tongue and his prey deliciously mewling beneath him.   
  
"Careful," Hsu managed through ragged panting as Picus began to suck skin into his mouth. He knew Hsu was right to warn him -- for as careful at they were, it was remarkable they hadn't been caught yet, and a few broken dermal capillaries would be a ridiculous thing to expose them. That was fine, he relented, releasing the skin from between his teeth and trailing half-formed kisses along the expanse of Hsu's face. He didn't need to mark him to know Hsu was his.   
  
Picus pumped against him harder, Hsu hissing and grabbing at his hips, bucking hard in and out of his fist, unsuccessfully biting back a groan and grinding against Picus' aching cock. Picus urging him on with breathy scenarios against his ear of what he'd do to him once they got a proper bed and some privacy, how he'd drag the pleasure out for hours, days, keep him on the knife's edge until he was certain he was going to go insane, how hot and tight Picus knew he'd feel...   
  
Hsu's hands gripped hard where they had found purchase on his shoulders and the colonel came with a raw, hoarse gasp, Picus following him over the edge. He watched as Hsu's eyes fluttered open, dazed and warm and utterly smitten.   
  
Here it was. It was ideal. He had a move he had been saving, too perfect to be utilized in a moment of desperation, too promising to waste in passing. The courier was about to buy him plenty more time, about to solidify his continued position here, in the NCR. This alibi was good. But if he executed the move now, it would be  _flawless_ .  
  
  
James' heart was still hammering ferociously, even after his body was so pleasantly spent. His head resting against the door, the ache of constant anxiety drained from his bones, he looked at the man pressed against him. At Ron's beautiful face, equally wrecked, lifting to look at him with sparkling eyes, breathlessly giving him that grin that had always made his knees go weak.  
  
Every time he was at a breaking point, Ron was there to hold him together. Even if it was just for a few minutes. His rock to cling to in the rushing rapids of the quickly overwhelming war. A safe place for him to gather his strength, remember why he was fighting in the first place.  
  
They disentangled their limbs and began adjusting their uniforms back into something presentable, Ron swooping down to retrieve their berets from the floor and tugging Hsu's on for him. "Permission to speak freely, sir," he said with a quirk up at the corner of his lips.  
  
James chuckled, lungs still not fully working properly. "Permission granted," he said.  
  
"You always look  _amazing_  after you've just come," Ron purred affectionately, steadying his hands on James' hips and leaning in to kiss him again. "Never gets old to see that dazed look on your face and know I did that."  
  
"Flatterer," James said without malice.  
  
Ron just grinned. James shook his head, smiling to himself, as he picked up the report he had discarded when Ron first came in.  
  
"Hey," Ron said from behind him, his tone edging towards something remarkably close to serious, "I... Well, I know we need to be careful so I've... But with the way the war is picking up..."  
  
James looked over his shoulder. Ron's usual easy attitude, the real him that only James ever got to see in their private moments together, was markedly different, his shoulders tense, a hand rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes focused on some unremarkable spot of floor. He finally looked up at James, expression uncomfortable with its own sincerity. "I've never really..." he trailed off again, but when their eyes locked he took a deep breath, and said, "I don't want you to feel pressured by me saying it, but... you know, right?"  
  
The truth was he hadn't known, but god, how he'd hoped.  
  
"I know," James said quietly, heart swelling. "Me, too."  
  
Ron's face broke beautifully, that grin back where it belonged as he closed the short distance between them and kissed him, with something fiercer, something deeper. Something worth fighting for.  
  
There was a dull,  _loud_  noise from somewhere outside, and James reluctantly broke the kiss. "What was  _that_?" he muttered, looking somewhere in the vague direction of the brief cacophony.  
  
"Dunno," Ron said, following his gaze to nowhere, his hand still cupping James' face. "Maybe Boyd closed a door."  
  
James snorted, looking back at Ron and kissing him quickly again. "I hate to say it, but someone will probably be in here to talk to me about it soon, whatever it was."  
  
"I know," Ron sighed. He ran a thumb over James' cheekbone before withdrawing his hand and taking a deep breath. "I swear, one day, some  _real_  leave, I am taking you to Gomorrah, getting us a room, tying you to a bed and telling everyone you're visiting family in California."  
  
James laughed, the warm feeling only Ron could bring chasing away the fresh anxiety that had been building in his belly. "I love when you plan our future together," he said dryly.  
  
"What can I say?" Ron said, shrugging breezily. "I'm a romantic."  


 


End file.
